From Breakfast To Clubbing
by Kate Lotus
Summary: How did I get myself in this mess? Oh, that's right...AMUTO :


**I'm very surprised that this is my first AMUTO fanfic! O= I wrote this over a few weeks when I had free time during school. It's in my notebook, so I get to transfer onto the computer! Yay!...Hahaha, hope you all enjoy! R&R please!**

**Amu is 17 and Ikuto is 22**

**APOV**

I looked at my watch. 2:30. In the morning. I'd been here, what, a good four hours? Maybe? Ikuto had just fallen asleep. I rested my head on the edge of his bed; my eyes half lidded. How did I get into this mess again? Oh yeah…that's right…

_Flashback_

_Today was a beautiful day, and I had slept in much too late. I pushed the curtains away from the glass door as I stepped out onto my balcony, admiring the scenery. I didn't get much, but I loved what I had. The tops of the houses, the leaves of the trees, the slowly winding road that leads to who knows where…I treasured it all. I turned around to go downstairs and see who, if anyone, had made breakfast. Though something smells very good…so I'm sure someone had. Which is weird…I thought Ami and my parents were out of town…When I reached the kitchen, I found a full plate of food and a node beside it. _

"_Amu," It read. "Sure took you long enough to wake up, eh? No one was home and I knew you'd be hungry when you'd wake up. Mine and your charas went off on an adventure. Expect them back in a few days, maybe. I guess it's just you and me until your family returns, huh?" I looked around…no one was here except me, right? But this note…who is it from? It's not like they could have signed their name or anything helpful of the sort. I pouted as I sat down, confused as to who in the world this note could be from. I heard a familiar chuckle behind me, and I looked over my shoulder to see who it could be. My jaw dropped. Though why I don't know…it's not like I was surprised…_

"_You know, it's not polite to chew with your mouth open…_Amu_. I shut my mouth and swallowed, becoming a new shade of red. He chuckled as he walked closer to me, bending over, and his lips close to mine. If I thought I couldn't get any redder, I was wrong._

"_Mou, Ikuto…wait…how'd you even get in here!?" I exclaimed. He laughed once again and pulled away._

"_That balcony of yours. Aren't you going to eat? I made it just for you." I gulped, a little breathless, as he moved to sit across from me. _

"_Fine…" I mumbled, shoving food into my mouth. He rested his head on the palm of his hand, his eyes half lidded. My heart stopped momentarily. I don't know how long it's been…since I realized I love him. I knew I still had a crush on Tadase, but…with Ikuto…all the feelings were much stronger. I could talk to him about everything, unlike Tadase. _He_ would always find an excuse and leave whenever I tried. _Ikuto_ would figure out something was on my mind before I even had the chance to ask him about it. There are many other reasons, but I was forcibly snapped back into reality when Ikuto flicked my forehead._

"_Hello? Earth to Amu!" I blinked a few times, just staring at him. He smirked._

"_Hey! What was that for?!" I asked, not really angry, but confused._

"_Just to bring you back to this world." He said, a perfect smile gracing his lips. My heart skipped a beat. "You owe me now, you know." I looked up, surprised and confused, as my eyebrows furrowed._

"_For making me breakfast?" I questioned, motioning to my empty plate. He nodded. "L-like what? How do you suppose I do that?" I asked as I got up from the table to put my dishes in the sink. I put them in the sink and turned on the water to rinse them off before turning the water off, gasping as I felt Ikuto's warm arms snake around my waist, causing me to, once again, flare up._

"_Go out with me tonight. We can hit a dance club, hmm?" He whispered, his delicate lips brushing against my ear, I glanced at the clock. 2:30. Wow, I really did sleep late._

"_Um…sure…but what'll we do until then?" I felt his smirk on the edge of my neck. He drew his tongue slowly across my ear. I screamed and squirmed as I grabbed my ear. He laughed as I fell to the floor. I pouted, puffing my cheeks out. He looked at me and smiled, holding out his hand. I reached up and gingerly accepted his grasp. I felt the pure strength in his arms as he pulled me up and brought me close._

"_Be careful now…_Amu_." He smirked as he gently let me go. _

"_R-right."_

"_The place I know of opens at eight. We can just stay here for a while and…" He paused. "…chill." He said breathlessly. I nodded, agreeing with him. I looked down, and noticed I was still in my pajamas._

"_Ah- please excuse me, I have to change." I said, rushing towards the stairs, only to be held back by Ikuto's hand on my wrist._

"_Don't you need any help?" His signature smirk reached his eyes. The blush that once disappeared came back full force, as I yelled at him, calling him every foul name I could think of before hurrying into my room and locking the door. I took a deep breath as I leaned back against the door and slid to sit down. Why must he be here now? Just to tease me? Maybe. Most likely. I was still trying to decide if I liked his teasing or not. Was it real? Then again, he wouldn't come here for any reason, right? I sighed and stood up, glancing at the bathroom door. A shower would feel nice…I'm sure Ikuto wouldn't mind…Before I could take a step towards the door, my cell phone went off. I took it from the desk and flipped it open._

"_Hello?" I said casually._

"_Hello Amu!" Tadase's voice came cheerfully through the phone._

"_Oh hey Tadase-kun! What's up?"_

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight?" He asked. I blushed, though it was nowhere near the blushes Ikuto causes. I could tell Tadase was hopeful. I felt bad I had to crush his hopes._

"_Tadase-kun…" I paused. "I'm very sorry, but I've already made plans…" I said sadly, though I was secretly excited to be going on a date with Ikuto._

"_Oh…" He said. "Well I guess I'll just see you later then, okay?" I could tell he was disappointed. My heart sank a bit._

"_I'm very sorry…" I apologized. _

"_It's okay! Bye-Bye Amu!" I said goodbye and hung up, proceeding to make my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, stripped, and got in. The hot water relaxed my tired muscles. When did I get so tense? I sighed, running the shampoo and conditioner through my hair as I washed my body. Soon, I stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put my clothes on as I looked into the mirror. My hair was a mess, so I just threw it up in a messy bun. I walked downstairs, searching for Ikuto. The house was silent._

"_Ikuto?" I questioned. The house seemed…empty…I frowned and made my way to the couch, plopping down._

"_Very forward, are we not?" I should have known he was up to something. I ended up sitting right in his lap, as he lounged lazily on the couch. I knew I was red as a strawberry. His chuckle was close and like music to my ears. "Well…" He said, sliding his arms around my waist once again. "I don't mind." Oddly, I didn't feel uncomfortable, as I would've with anyone else. I sighed as nuzzled into my neck._

"_Mou, Ikuto." I said tiredly, just beginning to relax. I'm sure he noticed, for he brought me just a bit closer. "Let's just watch some TV, kay?" He laughed once more, and agreed._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

"_Hurry up! I told you that you'd need help changing!" Ikuto called up to me from the bottom of the stairs. I could almost hear the smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes as I zipped the rest of my dress up._

"_I'm coming! I'm coming!" I said, rushing down the stairs. "Geez, you're so impatient."_

"_Ahh, your zipper is undone." He stated._

"_Oh really? I thought I got it…" I mumbled, attempting to reach back and get it. He put his hands on his shoulders and turned me around._

"_I'll get it." He said as his slender fingers ghosted about my back._

"_Thank you…" I murmured. It was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again._

"_Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy." He whispered softly. "Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears…"_

"_What is it else? a madness most discreet, a choking gall and preserving sweet…" His fingers glided down my neck, making me shiver on contact. I turned around to face him. "Shakespeare? Romeo and Juliet?" He nodded._

"_Surprising? Were you under the impression I was a bad student…Amu?" I was about to vehemently refuse, but as if knowing what I was doing, he placed a finger on my lips. "Don't fret. I know." He moved his finger as he made his way to the front door, and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. _

"_Shakespeare is one of my favorites." I noted as we walked out of the house. "It's nice to see someone else who has good taste." I said, looking over my shoulder and clasping my hands behind my back. "Oh…I left my car keys in the house. Let me just go get them…" As I began to head towards the house, he grabbed my shoulder. _

"_We can take mine you know…" I blinked a few times. Of course he would drive here! What was I thinking?_

"_Oh yeah…" He bopped me on the head._

"_Duh." He smirked as he got into his car. His BLUE car. I rolled my eyes as I got in. Figures. He turned to me. "What? I know that smile."_

"_Nothing." I sang. Said smiled became more pronounced._

"_Amu~" He whined. "Don't make me beg." I coughed, trying to hide the blush and embarrassment. _

"_I was just thinking how it figured you'd have a blue car." I turned, admiring the city lights as we passed. He chuckled, mumbling something beneath his breath. My ears perked up and a sly smile drew its way across my face. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."_

"_Nothing important." He said nonchalantly._

"_Oh, come on~!" I whined, just as pathetically as he did. Payback. "Don't make me beg, I-ku-to-kun~" I said, being as cutesy as can be. He glanced over to my puppy dog eyes and gulped. Then sighed as he scratched his head._

"_Just that you're cute." He looked over at me, his eyes staring sexily at my own. I blushed. Big surprise!_

"_H-hey! Keep your eyes on the road!" I exclaimed._

"_Don't have to. We're pulling in." We quickly found a parking spot and got out of the car. I started to ponder why I actually let him take me here. Did I really want to go? Well, it's not like I had anything better to do, and I like dancing. That's just what this dress is made for, being able to move freely, without limitations. "Two please." Ikuto said, pulling out his wallet for the bouncer. I looked at him funny._

"_I _do_ have money, you know." I said. He just glanced back at me and scoffed. _

"_It'd make me look bad. If I made you pay. Hurry up now." I groaned as I followed him into the already packed club. I looked around, amazed. We made our way to the bar and he looked at me. "What? Never been to a club before?" I shook my head._

"_Nope. I trust you, so…" He raised his eyebrows. "I knew you wouldn't take me somewhere dangerous, you know?" I could've sworn I saw some red on his cheeks, but before I could ask him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. _

"_C'mon. Lemme show you how we do things here. Don't be shy now, kay?" Well of course, now that he said that, I was extremely nervous. We made our way to the middle, where our bodies were pressed dangerously close together…not that I minded, that is…He placed his hands gingerly on my hips, merging closer, then slowly winded hid arms around my waist. I snaked my arms around his neck as the next song began to play. 'Keep On Moving by DJ Boyler.' I looked to Ikuto excitedly. _

"_Ahh…" I said, low and close to his ear. "I know this song really well." Placing his lips on my neck, I felt him smirk._

"_Oh?" I nodded._

"_Yeah. I dance pretty well too." I commented, a smirk of my own plastered on my face. "I can do all of those sexy moves." I know you'd be entertained, I wanted to add. But I feared his reaction._

"_Hmph. So show me how you body roll." He said, almost hungrily. My face turned five shades of red._

"_Now?"_

"_Yes. Now." His arms left my waist and he backed up, but just a little. I sighed. Why is it I always ended up giving Ikuto just what he wants? I moved my chest forward, and rolled all the way down, before quickly rolling all the way back up. Ikuto's face was blank, but I saw the wonder in his eyes. "Damn girl. You's a sexy bitch." He said, moving swiftly to resume our former position. "Who knew such a smart girl could be so sexy, hmm?" _

"_Hey, same goes for you." I said under my breath, although I knew he would hear. I was proved right when he chuckled. It didn't take me the few hours we danced to realize Ikuto could really dance…and make my heart beat so frantic I thought it might come out through my chest. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the bar before buying me a drink._

"_Well now, you deserve a drink. Are you having fun?" He asked, casually taking a sip of his drink. I nodded and did the same._

"_I really am. I'm going to need to come here again. Soon." He smirked, coming closer._

"_Well, we have all night you kn–" He froze, eyes wide. My heart started to beat faster with fear. He coughed, and blood came from his mouth._

"_Ikuto?!? Are you okay?!?" I heard creepy laughter behind Ikuto. I looked up, scared, to see who it had come from. My blood ran cold. _

"_You really should have made plans with me tonight, Amu-chan." I heard Tadase's cold voice through all the music and noise. "You'll have to next time. I doubt he'll live throughout the night." He said, pulling the knife from Ikuto's back as he walked away. Ikuto's eyes slowly slid closed and he fell in my arms. Oh shit. What the hell should I do? Hospital? No, he'd hate that…I pulled out my cell phone and mindlessly dialed Utau's number. _

"_Amu? What's up?"_

"_Ikuto's hurt. Badly. Can I take him to your house? You know he'd hate going to a hospital, and I know some first-aid, so that might be able to help." She was silent for a few moments._

"_Sure. I'm in Hokkaido on tour, and our mother decided to come along. We have the house locked, but an extra key is under the mat." She paused for another moment as I made my way to Ikuto's car. "And Amu?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't let him die."_

"_I'll do my best." I said, hanging up and hurrying to Ikuto's house. I glanced over towards him, checking if he was conscious. "Hey, you need to stay awake for me, okay? Just until we get you wrapped up." I said as I ruffled his navy blue hair, mentally thanking Utau for telling me where her first-aid kit was. A small sound escaped his lips. We pulled into the driveway and I got out of the car, moving to the passenger side. I opened his door and pulled him out. He leaned on my shoulder as we made our way to the front door. I fished the key from beneath the mat and unlocked the door, making our way to the couch. "Ikuto? Can you lay on your stomach and take of your shirt for me?" He looked at me bleary-eyed and smiled._

"_Anything for you." I sat him down on the couch, and carefully helped him remove his shirt. I blushed when I saw his _fine_ upper body. Before he could notice, I quickly got up to receive the first-aid kit, returning to the couch just as quickly. I could see he was obviously in pain, but he looked somewhat peaceful. I crouched down by the couch, inspecting his wound. Thank God it wasn't deep. I couldn't bear to think what would happen if…he died. I shook my head; I needed to concentrate. My eyebrows furrowed as I bit my lip. I couldn't see well._

"_I need you to stay very still, okay?" I saw him nod. I took a deep breath and got up on the couch to straddle his back. Another small sound escaped his lips. I looked through the kit to find some gauze and alcohol swabs. Tadase never was good at judging distances…"This might sting a bit…" I said, wiping the cut clean. His back stiffened and he cursed under his breath. I frowned; I wanted him to stop hurting. " I know, I know. I'm sorry." I whispered to him, quickly wrapping his torso with the gauze. I slipped off his back and helped him sit up._

"_Amu…" He said, swaying a little. I leaned close to him and sniffed. One drink too many I'd say. "Thank you." _

"_You're welcome. C'mon, let's get you to bed." He followed me upstairs and pointed which way we had to go. I opened the door and sat him on the bed, telling him to get some sleep. He replied many times with, 'Only with you'. My heart always beat just a bit faster. I declined every time, not wanting him to do something he'd regret. Half of this time, I spent rubbing his back as he threw up in the bathroom, groaning all the while._

_End Flashback_

My eyes drooped. Tonight was extremely tiring. I folded my arms across the edge of his bed and laid my head down, hoping to get some sleep tonight.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Hey Amu, wake up now. It's not healthy to sleep so much." I blinked a few times before finally keeping my eyes open.

"Oh shut up." I groaned sleepily. "I was up late taking care of you." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Hey! You're supposed to be resting in bed!"

"With you? Okay." He said, shrugging nonchalantly as he climbed into bed beside me.

"Why am I here anyway? I fell asleep by your bed. Not in it."

"I woke up before you, obviously. I'm still a little sore, but it's not affecting me much anymore. So I put you here. Simple as that." He said as he played with my hair. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Mou, Ikuto, you shouldn't be up and moving around. Stay here; I'll go redo your bandages." I said, attempting to get up from his bed. Before I a chance, he took my wrist and pulled me back, only inches away from him.

"Already done." He pulled me close. "Thank you." He whispered, putting his forehead to mine. His fingertips grazed my cheek.

"Wh-what for?" I averted his gaze.

"Helping me…and saving me…" He said quietly. "If not for you, I wouldn't be here now." His eyes were closed when I looked back at him. I placed my hand on his cheek and he looked back at me.

"Hey now…" I said, debating whether or not to tell him I loved him. I mean, what could I lose, right? I just don't want to lose him. Tadase would leave us alone if I was with him…he doesn't threaten anyone unless he's behind their back…literally. I searched his wondering eyes and sighed. I don't think I could hide it any longer. "I have a reason why I did, you know?"

"Care to share?" He raised his eyebrows. "Or would you rather I share instead?"

"Wha_–_?" My lips were covered with his. Before I had a chance to kiss back, he pulled away. My heart was pounding and my body was shaking.

"I love you. I've loved you for years. Amu, I_–_" My turn for interrupting. My lips placed themselves on his. His arm prowled around to the small of my back, pulling my closer. I tangled my hand in his ocean blue hair as I wrapped my other arm around his neck. I felt him smirk. He licked my lower lip eagerly and I let him in, just as eagerly. His tongue skillfully slipped into my mouth. I tried to suppress a moan. It didn't work. He roamed around my mouth as I did his. He pulled away and attacked my neck, nipping here and there. Once again, I let out a breathy moan. This was not fair. Who says he's the only one who can tease? I licked his jaw line, making my way to his ear. I sucked, then bit down, only hard enough to make him yelp.

"You shouldn't have told me your ears are sensitive." I said, trying to stifle the giggles escaping from my mouth. "I love you too, for your information." I said, in a more serious tone, looking deeply in his deep blue eyes. I knew I'd get lost, but I didn't care. He lightly placed his once more on mine, the previous hunger gone. It was all too soon when he pulled away.

"I'm glad…Amu." I smiled.

"My only love, sprung from my only hate. Too early seen unknown and known too late. Prodigious birth of love if it to me…"

"That I must love a loathed enemy. It sure was like that in the beginning, huh?" I nodded.

"Indeed it was. But I'm happy that the one I fell in love with is you." I said, snuggling close to him. He chuckled softly by my ear. We lay facing each other, his arm draped over my hip and my hands pressed to his finely toned chest.

"And why is that?" His breath grazed my ear.

"There is nobody better for me than you."

"As are you for me." The sudden exhaustion overwhelmed me, and it was difficult to keep my eyes open. "Sleep well." Were the last words I heard before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
